Destiny
by Kataangfanficer
Summary: Zuko indulges in newly discovered pleasures. WARNING: boy/boy lemon most of it edited out though
1. The Prince

**This is a sample chapter from a story I wrote that's too graphic/explicit overall to have on this site, so you'll have to click the link on my profile to read the uncut chapter and the entire story.****This specific part is Chapter 15 (the Prince) and Chapter 16 (Destiny) of Katara's Desires.**

***(missing content)**

* * *

This story is loosely based on the Last Airbender movie and the manga adaption of it, but some aspects were inspired by the original series.

Just to be clear, I didn't like the movie. I just liked it visually, and the lack of movie fanfic inspired me to write my story this way.

WARNING: This story has hints of hardcore yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series), the Last Airbender (film), and the manga adaption do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people. :P

Katara felt herself being thrown against the tree behind her like a ragdoll, and she felt an incredible pain throughout her entire body. Her head was spinning, and she could barely see what was happening. She could make out a faint image of the Fire Nation prince grabbing Aang and walking towards her, and that was the last thing she saw before she went unconscious. And the last thing she heard was, "I can't go home without him…"

Zuko looked at the Water Tribe girl's face, and he almost couldn't stand to just leave her there. Getting his honor back was more important to him than anything, but even he knew what he was doing was wrong. This girl could be seriously hurt, but Zuko didn't want to waste a lot of time trying to help her. But that didn't mean he couldn't spare a little time to help himself…

It only added to his guilt, but he couldn't deny how much he wanted the girl. He couldn't remember the last time he had a chance to look at a girl so closely; his life on his ship was so cold and dull. And even when he had time away from the ship, every second was spent looking for the Avatar. He didn't have time to indulge in anything else, and even as a child he didn't have enough privacy to explore his sexuality. Having this vulnerable girl in front of him was just too tempting. Zuko knew that he could be caught at any moment, but he just had to seize this opportunity. What he planned on doing wouldn't take long anyway.

He looked around the Spirit Oasis and frantically pulled down his pants.*****

**(explicit Zuko-jerking removed)**

Zuko suddenly stopped to take a break because he was running out of breath; he couldn't believe it was taking so long to finish. He was beginning to worry that the girl or the Avatar would wake up soon, or an entire group of Water Tribe soldiers could show up while he was defenseless. There would be nothing to stop them from killing him on the spot.

Zuko tried to focus on how much he wanted the sweet little girl.***** She was such a cute little thing, and he didn't even have to imagine her naked to get aroused. However, Zuko looked at her chest and was disappointed by how flat it looked, but he wanted to know how it felt to touch it. He gently placed his left hand on one of her breasts, and he was surprised by how much he enjoyed it. It was as small as it looked, but there was enough soft flesh for him to knead with his palm. His other hand carefully caressed the rather plump curve of her cheek, and his thumb glided along her moist lips. They were so large and beautiful, and he quickly lowered himself until he was level with them. He placed a brief kiss on the luscious lips, until he returned to his previous position.

**(explicit Zuko-jerking removed)**

Zuko looked at the petite little waterbender with a combination of satisfaction and pity. She looked amazingly seductive, but it was unfair to leave her this way.***** As strange as it seemed, he had a lot of respect for the girl. He didn't want to leave her injured and now covered with his lust, but he had already wasted enough time.***** There was no time to undo what he had done. He frantically pulled his pants back up and slung the Avatar over his shoulder. There had to be some place to hide, and Zuko was determined to find it.

...

Zuko had a feeling they would be safe in the storage room he had found, until the battle was over. Then he could escape with the Avatar.

He couldn't stop thinking about the Water Tribe girl, and the thought of her beautiful face started to arouse him again.***** He realized he had to pleasure himself again.*****

"I have to be able to focus on my goal," Zuko said to himself. "And feeling this way will only get in the way."

He sat down in the corner and pulled his pants down to his ankles.***** Zuko began to masturbate simply because he needed to release; he didn't want to waste more time indulging himself in anything special. However, noticing the Avatar next to him suddenly changed his attitude about the situation.

The boy looked so adorable and innocent lying on his back, and his breathing was so peaceful. His lips, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks…they all sent shivers down Zuko's spine. It was inconceivable, but Zuko was smitten by this boy. He had hunted the Avatar for so long and pictured him as being a frail old man, but finally seeing him for what he truly was had shocked the prince. And seeing him up close in a private room was a strangely warm and arousing experience. He wanted to reach out and touch this mysterious boy.

Zuko suddenly had an idea that shocked him as well as aroused him. He convinced himself that he had plenty of time to spare and that nobody would ever find them in his hiding place. So he decided to take this opportunity to examine the boy, and he could use the boy to pleasure himself. As crazy as it seemed, even to Zuko, it just felt right.

He gently tapped the Avatar's face a few times to see if he would come out of his meditation, but the boy remained in this beautifully peaceful state. Once he was convinced he wouldn't wake him up, Zuko pulled the boy's pant's down. He slid them all the way off his feet and gently took off his shoes. He wasn't sure why he removed the shoes, but he was glad he did. The cute little feet in his hands were enough to make the stern prince smile, and he placed them on the floor ever so carefully. Without thinking, Zuko removed the Avatar's shirt. This was also unnecessary, but he was too intrigued to stop. He placed a hand on the boy's chest and felt his steady heartbeat and the warmth of his body, and he poked the erect nipples with his index finger. He felt strangely attached to this boy. It was as if he had known him his whole life, and everything had lead up to this moment.

All that remained was the simple underwear the Avatar was wearing. Zuko hesitated and looked around the storage room one last time before he plunged into his guilty curiosity. He shut his eyes and quickly pulled the clothing down the boy's legs, and the Avatar was finally completely nude. The prince opened his eyes and felt embarrassed and awkward. He had a naked boy in front of him, and he was burning with desire.***** The Avatar was stunning, and Zuko was shocked by how much he wanted him. Admiring the Water Tribe girl's face was one thing, but seeing this boy's gorgeous body was something else entirely.*****

Zuko gazed at the elegant tattooed form of the Avatar, and his face turned red as he finally looked down at the boy's penis...

**(sexy fondling removed)**

Zuko was still not completely sure of himself, but something in the back of his mind urged him to go forward. And something between his legs did its part too…

Prince Zuko had always imagined losing his virginity with some beautiful girl that he would marry and spend the rest of his life with as Fire Lord; fooling around with the Avatar while he was unconscious definitely wasn't what he had planned. He certainly wasn't opposed to sex before marriage, and he even had a few girls he had his eye on over the years. However, as a boy in the palace he had little to no privacy, and it was even worse once he was banished. His mission dominated his life, and there was no time to even hook up with some colonial girl to satisfy his pleasures even for one night. But now that he had finally caught the Avatar, he just had to take advantage of this quiet moment. He was still shocked by his sexual attraction to this boy; his obsession with the Avatar had taken a new turn.

**(hot boy/boy action removed)**

The Avatar was so sweet and warm: everything Zuko was missing in his life. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but how could he stop?

Suddenly, Aang finally opened his eyes, and he wasn't even sure if he was awake or not. Being in the Spirit World had left his senses rather hazy. He felt cold, and yet strangely warm. When his senses cleared up, he knew what was going on. Rather than fighting off the prince or gasping in shock, the airbender closed his eyes and sighed as he enjoyed the pleasure. He didn't know where he was or what had happened, but for this moment he let himself let go of his thoughts of responsibility.

Zuko didn't notice the Avatar had returned from the Spirit World, until something poke his stomach.***** The prince froze with terror.***** He looked down slowly, and his eyes met with the Avatar's. The prince went limp and loosened his grip; the beautiful boy was staring into his eyes. Zuko was enamored with the airbender's dark brown eyes. They were filled with such life, and his eyelashes were long and elegant.

Aang got up from underneath Zuko without a fight with a calm look on his face. He stood up and faced his captor.*****The stiff boy's face was unreadable, yet strangely erotic.*****

Zuko watched as the Avatar turned around and bent over right before his eyes. His creamy white backside was how Zuko pictured a girl's would be: smooth and shapely.*****

"Do whatever you want," said the Avatar with confidence.

Zuko was shocked by the Avatar's behavior. He had expected to be attacked and punished for his deed, but instead he was greeted with a strange calmness and desire that relaxed every sense of fear and doubt that usually plagued his thoughts. He gazed at the Avatar's temping invitation.*****

"Please…" Aang pleaded.

**(aggressive boy handling removed)**

"I finally have you," Zuko said as if to himself. "…but not the way I expected."

**(hot boy/boy action removed)**

Aang suddenly felt as if he was meant to be with this young man.***** This was something he had never felt before, not even with Katara. He and Katara had had many sexual experiments, and he was starting to worry that that may be all he was to her…an experiment. Katara was obviously obsessed with sex, and she moved from partner to partner whenever she felt like it. Aang knew he was just as guilty, but he had always been with her when he touched someone else.***** But was Katara's love for Aang only based on her sexual obsessions? Would she eventually grow tired of him? Aang was frightened by these feeling because they came out of nowhere; he had never doubted their love in any way before this moment. Why should his enemy of all people replace his true love?

Aang loved Katara, but he couldn't help but question his relationship with her and every sexual relationship he had experienced. Being with the Fire Nation Prince just felt so right; Aang couldn't even rationalize it. No one he had been with before ever gave him this intense combined feeling of tranquility, security, passion, lust, love, longing, and unity. He didn't even know the prince's name, yet he had stolen his heart with one passionate embrace. Aang had thought Katara was the one he would be with forever. But even after spending months together, their relationship seemed so hollow after this newly discovered intimacy with his captor. How could something so new, brief, and sudden be so meaningful?

*****Each lover Aang had had was so different. And no matter how incredible they were, they were missing the frustratingly unfathomable quality that the Fire Nation prince possessed. Katara was beautiful, sexually insatiable, caring, energetic, and very loving, but Aang wanted something more. Suki was elegant, seductive, confident, fearless, and amazingly flexible, but Aang never felt any kind of connection with her beyond that. Sokka was sexy, funny, strong, mature, and very well endowed, but the two boys viewed each other more or less as sexual objects and nothing more. Yue was wonderfully innocent, gorgeous, gentle, curious, and nearly physically perfect, but she was far from an ideal soul mate for the Avatar.

Aang's thoughts were interrupted by Zuko's confident movements.******

Suddenly, Aang came to a realization; it was as if something was activated within him. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he was absolutely certain that he and the Fire Nation prince were destined to be together. His foggy memories of his nightmare all those weeks ago came back to him; he remembered the Blue Spirit pleasuring him in the dark corners of his dreams. He had forgotten all about Katara the moment he felt those powerful hands touching him, and it seems that that dream was trying to tell him something.***** No matter how much he loved Katara…this was his destiny.

He heard the voice of the dragon spirit whispering in his head…almost chanting: "Destiny…everything is connected…yin and yang." Although, he couldn't remember ever hearing the dragon speak those words to him.

With those words echoing in his mind, Aang entered the Avatar State. But unlike his emotional rage at the Southern Air Temple, he was in complete control this time. He didn't enter the Spirit World either; he was cemented in his current reality.

Zuko was caught off guard by this sudden turn of events, and he stared in awe at the airbender's intricate tattoos that were now glowing brightly. He quickly stepped back against the wall.***** Aang stood up proud and erect before the prince, and his piercing blue eyes entranced Zuko. He was expecting the Avatar to mount him with his new found power, but the Fire prince was proven wrong.***** Aang was obviously in complete control, and he knew what he wanted. He laid himself on his back on the smooth floor and offered himself to Zuko.

"Even with all that power…" Zuko whispered to himself.

Zuko walked over to the Avatar cautiously and placed himself gently on top of him, while he was still being watched by the glowing eyes.***** The Avatar wrapped his limbs around the princes' dark flesh, and their muscles flexed as they gripped and rubbed against each other. Zuko was surprised by the boy's sudden strength, but the intense glowing immediately reminded him of the Avatar's power. The boy's intense stare and silence almost frightened Zuko, but he could feel Aang's pleasure and knew that he was safe.***** The boy seemed much more masculine than he had earlier, and Zuko was caught off guard by how erotic it was. He could feel the Avatar's power, and it made him harder than he had ever been.

Aang's focus was like was nothing he had ever experienced. His mind and body were concentrating on one thing: the passionate lovemaking of the Fire Nation prince. The sound of Zuko's moaning washed over Aang like the waves of the ocean. A passionate fire burned within Aang that turned ever inch of his body into a flame of searing pleasure. The cold and soothing air of the room brought the alluring sent of his lover to him like an autumn breeze. And looking up at the prince was like gazing at a magnificent statue that was expertly carved out of the foundations of the earth.*****

The Avatar State brought Aang to the very depths of pleasure, until he couldn't contain himself. Controlling such a power wore him out, and he released his pent up longing at last. Zuko watched with surprise and delight as Aang let out a long, high pitched wail. It was the most incredible thing he had ever heard; it was pleasure expressed in its purest form.***** Suddenly, Aang dug his fingers into Zuko's muscular back, and his legs locked themselves around Zuko's shapely backside. And then it happened…

**(lots of passionate lovemaking removed)**

Suddenly Zuko's entire body was covered with water, and he was quickly incased in a large block of ice. Aang turned to see Katara in the doorway; she had tears in her eyes. She ran over to Aang, whose backside and legs were partially covered with ice. Katara melted the water that kept Aang attached to Zuko, and she pull Aang into her arms.***** Only one part of Zuko was completely exposed out of the ice.

Aang's backside was red and raw even after only being in the ice for a few seconds; Katara held him tight and tried to warm his cheeks by rubbing them vigorously.

"Aang," she whimpered. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I…I'm fine," was all Aang could think to say.

"He's a monster," muttered the waterbender under her breath.

Katara looked around frantically until she found Aang's clothes on the floor, and she helped him get dressed.

"You must be freezing," Katara wept as she hugged Aang again.

"Don't worry about me," Aang replied. "What's going on out there?"

"Come with me," Katara said with sorrow in her voice as she ran out the door to return to the battle.

Before he followed her, Aang quickly freed Zuko's head from its icy prison. The firebender gasped for air and looked at the boy with longing; his penis still stood proud and erect and pointed at the airbender.

"I'm sorry…but I can't let you follow me," Aang said with obvious pain in his voice. "You'll be safe in here." As he said this, he airbended himself up to Zuko's height, so they could be face to face. He quickly grasped Zuko's face with both hands and kissed him deeply; his tongue briefly penetrated the prince's lips. Aang let go of his lover gracefully and hurried after Katara, but he turned towards Zuko before he went out the door.

"We could be more than friends, you know."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little sample. Please leave any comments or suggestions you have, and thanks for reading. ^_^

Please read the uncut version (link on my profile).


	2. The Blue Spirit

**This is another sample chapter from a story I wrote that's too graphic/explicit overall to have on this site, so you'll have to click the link on my profile to read the uncut chapter and the entire story, which I strongly recommend. ****This specific part is Chapter 7 (Nightmares and Sweet Dreams) of Katara's Desires.**

***(missing content)  
**

This story is loosely based on the Last Airbender movie and the manga adaption of it, but some aspects were inspired by the original series.

Just to be clear, I didn't like the movie. I just liked it visually, and the lack of movie fanfic inspired me to write my story this way.

WARNING: This story has strong hints of hardcore yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series), the Last Airbender (film), and the manga adaption do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people. :P

* * *

_A FEW WEEKS EARLIER IN THE EARTH KINGDOM..._

Aang finally returned after a few days, and he was exhausted. He had barely escaped the Northern Air Temple alive, but he didn't want to tell Katara and Sokka any details. It was a stressful experience, but some good came out of it. Katara had lost her mother's necklace during the battle in Kyoshi Village, and Aang found it hanging out of Zuko's pocket after they escaped.

Katara teared up when Aang presented the necklace to her, and she kissed him on the cheek. Soon Aang was introduced to the Kyoshi Warriors, and he was told of how they rescued his friends. He thanked them for their help, and he accepted their offer to escort him through the rest of the Earth Kingdom.

That night, Aang couldn't sleep. He was having disturbing nightmares of his experience at the Northern Air Temple. Nothing particularly strange happened there, but Aang's dreams were always over the top and filled with his deepest fears.

His nightmare began in the dark room he had been locked in, and he was in chains. The terrified boy was hanging from the ceiling a few feet off the ground, and the chains retrained his arms and legs. The room was pitch black other than a few candles. Aang suddenly realized that he was completely naked, and his manhood was completely erect.*****

Suddenly, the black walls around him collapsed, and Aang was surrounded by an army of firebenders. There seemed to be no end to them, and it felt like Aang was spinning. He tried to close his eyes, but he could still see the menacing figures. They stood all around him without moving, and he couldn't see inside their helmets. They were black and hollow like the vast room Aang was trapped in. The soldiers in the front show began to firebend, and they created a ring of fire around Aang. He was still suspended in the air, so the fire did not reach him. But he was terrified. He couldn't move, and the cuffs around his wrists and angles began to hurt him. He cried out, and the hollow figures laughed at his plight.

The young airbender was afraid as well as humiliated. He felt exposed and self-conscious with his nude body in front of all these firebenders. He looked down at his penis and felt dizzy.*****

Suddenly, the entire Fire Nation army vanished. Aang looked around frantically, and he sighed in relief. But Aang wasn't truly alone; the Dragon Spirit he met in the Spirit World was slithering around him and breathing heavily. His seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Please! Help me!" Aang pleaded.

"You do not deserve to be saved," the spirit bellowed.

"Please!"

"You cannot be a positive influence in this world without surrendering these kinds of feelings." The intimidating dragon moved his head directly in front of Aang and exhaled deeply, the nude boy could feel his hot breath against his skin. His arousal twitched, and he whimpered.

"Please!" Aang repeated.

"Your journey ends here, airbender." And the spirit disappeared into the blackness.

"Wait! I can change!" Aang sobbed as he shook in his chains.

Another figure appeared, but it was in the shape of a man this time. It was the Blue Spirit, and he stared at the nervous boy with his lifeless eyes. Aang didn't even see the figure move, but he was suddenly standing before him. The frightening mask was mere inches away from Aang's manhood.*****

"Please…help me." Aang wept.

The Blue Spirit didn't respond to the boy's begging. Aang shut his eyes and felt tears running down his face. He was slowly getting ahold of himself, and part of him knew that this was not really happening. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't tell if the Blue Spirit was still there or not. His tears blurred his vision, but he soon saw the Blue Spirit had disappeared. As soon as he realized this, he felt two hands grasp his tight behind. Aang tried to say something, but he could only gasp. The smooth material of the Blue Spirit's gloves caressed the boy's attractive backside, and Aang bit his lip. The gentle touch was actually helping him relax, and he let out a long sigh.

His arousal also began to calm down.***** It felt strange having someone other than Katara touch him, but there was nothing he could do about it. The Blue Spirit was helping himself to Aang's exposed body, and the pubescent boy rocked his hips against the tender hands.

"Please…" Aang whispered. But he was asking for something else this time.

The Blue Spirit seemed to take notice of his request this time.***** Aang licked his lips as the gloved hand began to gently massage his private areas.***** Each touch filled Aang with immense pleasure, and all of his feelings of fear and shame left him.

"Do whatever you want," he cooed. He was filled with so much lust that he lost his sense of modesty and forgot all about Katara.

The Blue Spirit worked quickly to please his chained prize; Aang's toes began to curl in pleasure.*****

"More!" he screamed.

**(graphic boy handling removed...click the link on my profile to read it)**

"Touch me here!" Aang begged as he thrust himself forward.***** As if by magic, the Blue Spirit appeared on the other side of Aang.*****

**(graphic sucking removed)**

Aang's perspective in his dream suddenly changed; he was now outside his body watching the Blue Spirit pleasure him. A subtle beam of light had been shining on them the entire time, and it cast shadows along Aang's young body. He looked at his own face; his expression was filled with lust and a hot passion. His lips were moist and glistening in the cool light, and they parted as he panted. His toned chest and abdomen heaved with each breath, and his back continued to arch during any time his pleasure heightened.*****

**(more yummy yaoi stuff removed)**

Aang's perspective returned to normal, and he was back to writhing in pleasure at the hands of his rescuer.***** The horny boy wanted this to last forever, but he suddenly woke up from him erotic dream.

Aang opened his eyes and saw the sun was rising. He remembered his dream very vividly, and he was frustrated by its sudden end. He reached down in his pants and was greeted by a wet mess.***** His manhood and undergarments were covered, and he pulled his hand out of his pants.*** **He wouldn't forget who gave him this pleasure, but he wished he could...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little "flashback". Please leave any comments or suggestions you have, and thanks for reading. ^_^

Please read the uncut version (link on my profile).


End file.
